Waiting For You
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: This is for the Valentine's Extravaganza. Idea courtesy of IndyBlonde85: Mike and Christine reconnect and rekindle their love for one another on Valentine's Day.


_A/N: This is for the Valentine's Extravaganza. Idea courtesy of IndyBlonde85: Mike and Christine reconnect and rekindle their love for one another on Valentine's Day. So enjoy!_

* * *

 **Waiting For You**

* * *

Snow fell from the sky in soft drizzle as Mike walked up the front path of the house he'd bought when they'd docked at St Louis. Tom said it was their new base while the Nathan James was in Dry dock but now it a permanent posting. The ship had long since returned to duty and was now docked at San Diego. Mike however had been back in St Louis as he was taking up Tom's old position as CNO for the past few months.

It was a depressing fact that his promotion wasn't earned but due to a vacancy that desperately needed to be filled. He being the highest ranking officer and most experienced meant he had to step up. There were some perks,he had the desk job he wanted. It definitely wasn't Miami but it did him well as he in one place, it meant he was closer to the ongoing search of his family. He'd rather be out in the field running the investigation and tracking them down himself but he'd since learnt that it was best to delegate. He was a skilled detective but he was a better sailor and leader in the Navy and frankly he couldn't see clearly enough to find his family. With every passing month the ache in his heart and desperation for them burned deeper in his psyche. He knew if he dropped his job and dedicated his life to searching for his family there was a fear that it would destroy him, that truly terrified him more than being stuck in limbo.

Damned if this day didn't make everything feel tenfold worse. It was Valentine's Day, the day he and Christine first met when he saved her from a date with a complete jerk who seemed more interested in his own reflection than the beautiful woman before him. He'd butted in and saved her and then she'd offered to buy him a beer for his troubles and he made her a napkin rose as it was too late to buy one from the florists. That was the beginning of their life together.

Every year they'd celebrate the day with sharing a beer and going out for dinner. If he was on deployment there was always a card in his gear where she wrote how he interpreted their first meeting. She'd write how handsome he was and how she'd loved his sense of humour and then go on to talk about how much she loved their life together and the kids. He usually left behind a letter of the same nature with a paper napkin rose. As he'd made one for her at the bar they shared a drink given she'd jokingly bemoaned the fact she was still 'tragically' single and roseless on Valentine's. Little rituals they upkept even when they had their rough patches, it was something that helped smooth them over it.

"Mike." A familiar voice called out from behind him.

Mike stopped in his tracks as a shiver went up his spine, that ache in his chest pulled at him. He sucked in a breath as he'd dreamed of this happening and now wondered if he'd finally cracked it and was hallucinating. His body seemed not to care as it and his heart were of one mind as he turned.

There standing in the snow, dressed in a cobalt blue trench coat, dark grey leggings, black baggy boots and a white slouchy beanie on her head, her brunette hair peeking out of the bottom as her hair was longer. Her frame was slimmer than he remember and she had dark circles under her coffee coloured eyes. Tears shone in her eyes as she had her hands stuffed her pockets. He just drank it all in, she was just as breathtakingly beautiful today as she had been when they first met, a little older probably a lot wiser.

"Christine?" he asked after clearing his throat, she gave a shaky nod.

"I would have come earlier but I-" She bit her bottom lip and looked down for a moment before looking to him. "I was afraid." she confessed.

"Why? Where are the girls? Where have you been?" he asked the questions just flowing out of him as he dropped his briefcase to the ground and closed the space between them. He reached out to her, his hands pausing almost afraid she was a hallucination but then he touched her. A rush of elation, confusion and some anger rushed through him as she was here. Anger at himself because he'd somehow unknowingly scared her which denied him his family.

"They are with a friend at the moment. The rest is a long story as to why?" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with pain and regret. "I said horrible things to you when you called, I didn't know if you-" Mike pressed his lips over hers, muffling her suppositions as he didn't want to know what they were. One of this arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in tight as his free hand curved around to support the back of her neck as he continued to kiss her.

She tilted her up, and leaned into the warmth and strength of his body. The tears that slipped down her face were a mix of grief and joy. She had craved seeing him again, being like this again as it had been so long since they'd seen one another but also grieved many things but most of the loss of time and companionship. She wished they hadn't been separated and wanted more than anything to move forward together. It was why she pushed away her doubts and showed up.

"I'm so sorry." Christine said breaking the kiss first.

"I'm the one who-" Mike started but she shook her head, his hands came up and cupped her face. Hi thumbs stroked away the fresh tears that she couldn't hold back. He looked at her with such love it made her warm and broke her heart as she'd been so stupid in not coming as soon as she'd been given his address.

"No," she swallowed and pressed her hands to his chest. "It's on me this time. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here. I'm the one to blame." she told him, he gave a closed lip smile and shook his head.

"The blame is shared, I'm just as much to blame. But it doesn't matter,what matters now is that you're here. I've had people searching everywhere for you and the girls for such a long time. I've never stopped wanting you and the girls back in my life. I love you, that will never change." he told her sincerely, she could've melted into a puddle of mixed relief and joy at his words.

"I love you too," Christine said, the anxiety that kept her away from him faded away as she could see all the worst case scenarios she played into her head weren't going to happen. She'd been worried that he'd moved on, that the rift between them would be to wide to bridge. She wouldn't, couldn't blame him for moving on and thinking she and the girls were dead. Part of her chose this day because she needed to know that he was still hers even after two years passing, that he still held a place for her with him.

"Will you come inside?" he asked her, half pleading as he wasn't ready for her to disappear from his life. He knew they had a lot of hard yards to get through with their marriage and the loss of Lucas. But he did have a new understanding of her perspective of waiting for a loved one to return from some unknown hell.

"Yes." She said with a nod and a nervous smile. He brushed a hand down her arm and took her hand in his. They moved up the pathway, picking up his briefcase before heading in. Once they were inside, he closed the door. He couldn't believe how nervous he was to see what she thought of the house.

"Mike." Christine gasped in surprise as she looked around the house. The interior was a different orientation but it was their home, he'd had everything they had in Norfolk packed up and brought to St Louis. He'd personally painted the walls to be the exact same colours as it was in their house in Norfolk. Photos and knickknacks placed just so. It was incredibly touching and beautiful that it brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"Coffee?" he offered, unable to speak she nodded. She brushed the tears from her face as she felt like after months of being on the road and trains to work factories that she'd finally come home. "I couldn't bring myself to leave it all in Norfolk." Mike said as he walked to her side. The aroma of fresh coffee filled the room.

"It looks great." Christine said, as he brought home with him, he brought their life to St Louis expecting them to come home, he'd waited which made her feel so incredibly moved by all the little things. A smile spread across her face as she felt unabashedly happy for the first time in a very long time.

"I think what would make it look even better was if you and the girls lived here too." Mike said to her, she pulled on the lapel of his jacket and raised up onto her tiptoes. He leaned down covering what was left of the distance.

"Sounds like a plan." She said before they kissed.

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
